When You're Gone
by xiWWEDiva
Summary: Melina Perez & Alex Riley were the best of friends in the 10th grade. But in 11th grade, he became a total jerk, breaking her heart, and embarrassing her. How does he feel when she suddenly goes missing, and realizes his love for her?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

-Melina's POV-

I took a deep breath of the air outside of the school, as I walked in. I walked down the hall, and quicky rushed to my locker. I hated running into Alex at school. Alex was like my main worry in school. He always made fun of me, and picked on me, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Last year, we were like the best of friends. I can remember it all. And then this year, he turned into a total ass. I was always in love with him, and I never had the courage to tell him. But even after these past few weeks, I still have feelings for him. I saw a long brunette strand of hair, hit the locker next to me, looking over to my best friend, Mickie.

"Hey Micks!" I smiled big, shifting my whole body her way.

"Hey Melly. Did you see the man, whos name shall not be spoken?" I let out a little giggle, turning back to my locker, putting my head down, to grab my books.

"No... not yet. And I really hope not too. Did you see him yet?" She forced a little nod. I shifted my eyes on her.

"Yeah, I saw him on the other end of the school. So hopefully, you're safe. But just remember you have your friends." She smiled, as I turned my head back forward, seeing my most perfect friend of all. Maryse.

"Hey Mel, what's up?" Maryse, was practically the definition of 'perfection'. Her hair was a bleach blonde, which I did love. I loved the long hair.  
>She had a perfect flat stomache, she wasn't anorexic, but wasn't fat. Perfect. She was absolutely gorgeous.<p>

"Oh nothing, I just-" My breath faded away, and I didn't have enough to speak. My eyes led up to Alex's blue eyes. I nudged Mickie a little bit,  
>while trying to catch my breath.<p>

"Hey, Melina." He said in a sarcastic voice. My whole body went numb, and I had the chills. My stomache was upside down, and I felt like the world was spinning. Most people found it wasn't such a big deal, but I did. Alex just kept going, and it was getting out of control.

"Hi Alex..." I looked down, trying to go around him. His large hand wrapped around my arm, and pulled me back. The conversation went quiet.  
>He just smiled, then extended his arm, knocking my books out of my hands.<p>

"Come on you asshole! Give her a break!" Maryse knelt down, joining me picking up my belonings. As I gathered all my stuff, I rose back to my feet, looking to Alex.

"What happened you? We were best friends last year! And now you're... an asshole!" I pushed through him, and he turned me around. "Get your hands off!" I slapped him across the face, scurrying down the hall into the bathroom. I threw my stuff onto the ground, closing a stall door behind me. I heard heels quickly clicking, getting closer and closer.

"Mel come on!" Maryse's accent sqeaked.

"Melly come on... he's a jerk, we all know. Please don't cry over it." I opened the door slowly, as I wiped my quick tears away.

"Come here sweety." Maryse pulled me into a hug, her fingers brushing through the hair on the back of my head. She held me by my shoulders,  
>and looked me dead straight in the eyes.<p>

"Get your stuff, we need to get to class." I turned away, picking up my stuff, and headed to class with Maryse.

"Miss Ouellet, Miss Perez, and Miss James, why are you young ladies late?"

"Uhm, Melina felt sick. So, we went to mae sure she was okay." The teacher hesitatingly nodded.

"Take your seats." I walked across as a sudden obsticle appeared in front of me, which was Alex's leg. As sudden as it was, it was too late to try and get over it. His leg captured my foot, causing me to trip. As him and his little crew of friends shared a laugh, I shook my head in disappointment.

"Asshole..." My throat closed up, as i blinked, trying to hold back any on-coming tears. I sat down in my seat, next to Nikki Garcia. She pulled out a sheet of notebook paper, pulling out her pencil, and began writing. I sighed lightly, as I tried as hard as possible to concentrate on what the teacher was talking about. But I kept zoning out, having flash backs of me and Alex last year.

~FlashBack~

"Alex stop it!" I laughed so hard, I could barely breath. Alex knew all of my weak spots. I laughed and laughed, as I was tickled. He finally pulled away, smiling.

"You're so pretty Melina." I smile grew on my face. No matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't go away. My cheeks warmed up, as I gazed into his eyes.

"Thank you Alex." He leaned in, as his lips slowly met mine. My heart felt like it was about to explode. I melted as a feeling controlled my body.  
>A good feeling. I felt love. Happiness. My grip tightened on the back of his neck. We both pulled away, smiling.<p>

~Reality~ -Melina's POV-

I felt a light thud on my arm, and I looked over at Nikki. There was a note folded up, next to my elbow. I grabbed the note, quietly unfolding it.

"Melina, I've noticed you've been really upset. Just ignore Alex. He's became a total ass in the past few months. But it's gonna be okay. Remember I'm always here for you." I folded it back up, slipping it into my pocket. I looked over at her, as our eyes met. I smiled and mouthed to her "Thank you".

-Alex's POV-

This day was FINALLY over. I headed to the office, and the afternoon announcements were just about to start. I sneaked into the Principle's Office, slipping in front of the P.E. speaker. I pressed the button down speaking into it.

"Hello fellow classmates." I heard my voice echo through the school. "First announcement is Melina Perez, is a whore. She is a loser with no friends, and smells like shit." I heard laughs from the halls. "That concludes your afternoon announcements." I ran out of the office, as I saw Melina running to the doors, and out of the school.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alex? Why would you do that!" Mickie ran up to me, shoving me with her little strength.

"I was... just kidding..."

"Yeah? Well it wasn't funny! People pointed and laughed at her as she ran down the halls, trying to escape it! You have taken it too far! What's wrong with you?" 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

-Alex's POV-

Mickie stormed out of the school, as I stood alone, feeling guilty.

"She'll get over it." I said to myself, as I headed home.

The next morning, I woke up and headed to school. I walked in the doors, as I saw Mickie and Maryse at their lockers in tears. I approached them, as they kept their heads in their knees.

"Uhm... what's wrong?" Maryse sniffled, wiping her tears away, and looked up at me.

"I hope you're happy you ended it with Melina like that! She's missing Alex!" The whole world around me dissolved away, slowly. The words "She's missing" rang through my head.

"She's... missing?"

"Yes... she never came home last night. Noone saw her after she ran out of the school in tears."

"I-I feel horrible..." Mickie's head popped out of her knees, giving me the nastiest look.

"You should! After the way you treated her, out of nowhere? You were her love, and you were bestfriends, and you treated her like complete SHIT this year. You should feel horrible. Awful. Guilty!" I shook my head, as it pounded and throbbed.

"I'm sorry... It's just-"

"No it's not anything. You led her on, and this year broke her. You treated her like shit, and you were a complete asshole to her. You should HATE yourself. You're just-"

"Shh!" Mickie paused, holding back the rest of her words. "I treated her like that because... I..."

"Because what?" Maryse said as her voice shreaked in depression.

"I really don't know. I love her." Mickie and Maryse's eyes widened.

"You... 'love' Melina?" I nodded in regret of how I treated her.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have treated her like that!"

"I mean, we had an amazing year last year, and amazing summer... But I guess I was just... scared."

"Of what?"

"That she wouldn't feel the same. I mean, we kissed, and we were closer then anything. And I guess, that's just how I reacted. I didn't mean to hurt her so badly."

"Well you shouldn't apologize to us. I would say apologize to Melina, but she's gone. So are you happy with yourself?" Mickie wiped her running mascara off her face.

"She's gone..." I whispered to myself. "Missing..." I needed to find her.

I was in my first period, and all I could think about was Melina being missing.

"Did you hear Melina went missing?" I heard Cena's voice in my ear. I nodded.

"Okay class. If you didn't all know, our classmate Melina went missing yesterday. There are troops on the look for her, so hopefully she'll soon return."

"She's missing... Gone..." I shook my head, my arm quickly raising into the air.

"Yes Alex?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded. She turned away as I quickly turned to John. I whispered "I'm not coming back, take my stuff and put it in your locker. Don't tell anyone you know I left." He nodded, as I exited the room. I scurried down all the halls, sneaking past the teachers, and Principle. I slipped out the front doors, running to the street. I didn't even know where to start. I couldn't go back now. I couldn't go home. Not back to school. I could only go to Melina. I thought maybe that wherever she was, it might be in an old abandoned building around town. I walked streets and streets, until I found an old abandoned building. There were no cars, or anything. I peeked inside, looking around, trying to adjust my sight to the dark.

"Melina?" No response. "Melina!" Nothing. I shook my head, as I crept out, heading downtown to find more buildings. I saw an old, old one,  
>that used to be a fast food restraunt. I walked towards it as my legs cramped, and were sore. I finally reached the building, as I saw an old van, with no windows pull up. They pulled in the back where noone would find them. I hid on the side of the building, trying to get a peak on what was going on. I looked arounf the corner, seeing an older man, probably in his 40's, get out, and head to the back doors. He opened the doors, and reached in. I took a long blink, and took a deep breath. Opening my eyes back up, I saw an unconcious girl. With long, black,<br>curly hair. Shorter, and beautiful body. I knew that hair anywhere. I knew that body anywhere. The girls head tilted the other way,facing me.  
>I saw the beautiful, and unconcious, Melina. <p>


End file.
